An eye for an eye
by spehhsmahren
Summary: After being left gravely wounded, Ana Amari is left to battle physical and psychological damage left on her from a Talon assassin. She takes it upon herself to fix her life and get revenge, only then will the pain go away.
1. Chapter 1 - Awakening

_Note: For this story I plan on focusing on Ana's recovery before the next arc which would be the revenge. I will try to keep to the lore as much as I can and I want to incorporate the decline of overwatch in the background of the story. If there's demand for more I'll update more frequently_

Chapter 1 - Awakening

A week had passed since Talon's devastating ambush on a group of Officials who were under the protection of a small overwatch unit. The attack itself was a success and left tragic consequences in its wake, there were no known survivors. It sparked fear around the world and the media did well to alert the world about the rising of Talon. Overwatch assured the world that Talon will be dealt with however they were running into obstacles of their own. Ana Amari was transferred to the Gibraltar medical unit where she'd been unconscious for week. Her temporary slumber was now coming to an end as the medical staff tried to bring her back to reality.

The sun hung high in the sky and it's heavenly rays beamed into Ana's room. A nurse had finished replacing some flowers with fresh ones and went about maintaining the room. She glanced at screen which showed Ana's current status and made sure nothing was wrong, she listened to the steady beep of the heart monitor. A small sigh escaped the nurse's mouth as she inspected Ana, the veteran captain lying there lifeless was the saddest thing she'd ever seen in her life. The nurse was silent for a few seconds before turning on her heel to leave the room. It was this moment that she heard a mumble from behind her. The surprised nurse looked over her shoulder and gazed at Ana. She noticed Ana's hand clenching slightly and almost dropped the vase of flowers she was holding. She set the vase down and speeded off, leaving the room quiet once again.

"Doctor Sanderson! Doctor Sanderson!" The voice of the young nurse boomed through the hallways of the ward, the noise of her heels echoed through the hall until the lead Doctor peered out of his office. "Samantha please be calmed, what is the matter?" He spoke with a calm and steady voice, placing a hand on the seemingly excited nurse's shoulder. "It's...It's captain Amari, she's waking up I am certain of it!" The woman could barely contain herself as her lips showed a delightful smile. A look of relief appeared on the Doctor's face as he took the sudden news. "It's about time as well, we've been administering drugs to stimulate activity and bring her back." He nodded and made his way to Ana's room, bringing Samantha with him.

When they arrived at Ana's room the doctor walked over to the heart monitor, everything seemed well and he was pleased with her current status. He curiously walked over to Ana's bedside and watched carefully. Samantha watched eagerly, she wanted to say something but remained quiet and inside she was hoping for the beloved captain to awake. Another mumble escaped Ana's mouth , her head moved slightly and her right hand seemed to be clenching again. Doctor Sanderson watched carefully and moved closer to Ana's side.

"Captain Amari." There was a small pause. "Captain Amari can you hear me?" He waited for a few moments before repeating the same phrase several times. He spoke firmly and seemed very determined to get some feedback. "Captain Amari can you hear me?"

Ana slowly opened her eyes , not fully but still noticeable, her head slowly turned to face the doctor who was quite astonished by the action. Ana couldn't make out much, infact the sounds of battle were still fresh in her head, she could hear the gunfire, the loud explosions going off but even worse than that she saw her. Those golden eyes peering into her very soul, they were so cold, lifeless….like a hungry predator stalking its prey. She did not speak, she could not feel her body even though she could move it. Something about her just felt empty, as if her life was stolen from her. She forced herself to keep her gaze toward the doctor and assure him she can respond.

"Welcome back Captain, I am doctor Sanderson, though you should remember me." He gave her a calm smile and his hands were clasped behind his back. "I need to ask some things Captain, first off, can you hear my voice?"

Ana heard him well, she opened her mouth but found herself unable to speak, because of this she had to nod very slowly. Even then she found herself in pain when moving her head, a panic was rising within her and she just wished she was not lying in this bed feeling like she was dying. She inspected the man before her, he was middle aged man, fair skinned with a long white lab coat on, he wore glasses and had a confident posture.

"Very good Captain, well done. Now do you know who you are? Is there anything fuzzy?" He stood back slightly, giving her time to respond, no matter how long it would take.

Ana slowly nodded, once again feeling a small rush of pain that would disappear so quickly, it was an odd sensation. Everything was there and Ana knew it, she knew this man and she knew exactly who she was. She opened her mouth and much to her dismay she could not speak. She couldn't even say her own name and her throat tightened. Never in her life has she ever not been able to do something, except convince Fareeha to choose another path in life, that was just about the only thing she couldn't do. She can't say she regrets it, she's very proud of her daughter and her accomplishments. As she dwelled on thoughts of her family she forgot the doctor standing at her side. She looked back at him as he scratched his chin.

Doctor Sanderson took note of her response, and he picked up her inability to speak, he know it was not permanent, mostly just the shock from the previous mission that has her like this. It was completely understandable. "Samantha, can you bring that tablet over please." He pointed to the desk she was beside. Samantha took the very thin device and handed it to him then went back to looking at Ana with some concern. "Thank you Samantha." He took the device and moved to Ana's side. "You're doing well Captain, however since you're having some trouble speaking, can I get you to do something." He opened up a simple keypad and showed it to her. "Can you write your name for me?" He held the device in front of her.

Ana nodded and understood that he just wanted clarification, he was a very skilled man and took his work seriously, all of the staff were due to being under the influence of Doctor Ziegler. Ana found that she was quite able to raise her arm, she moved her hand and input her name on the device. Her hand shook as she did so, mostly due to the fatigue and uneasiness there was when moving after sleeping for such a long time. She successfully input her name and her arm fell down on the bed.

Doctor Sanderson took a look after she was done and was very content with the result, it was one less worry off the list. "Very good captain, Samantha can you get a glass of water for the captain please?" With a nod and a smile the young woman left the room to retrieve said water.

"Now, there's something you need to know Captain Amari." The doctor began pacing back and forward. "Seven days ago you were injured whilst on a mission, your forces were overwhelmed with Talon operatives and I'm afraid no one survived, you were found six hours after the event in the room of a multistory building bleeding to death. Jack morrison led a strike team to the ruins of the area and you were extracted. You fell unconscious some time before you were found and spend the next seven days here in Gibraltar, we've been doing our best restore you physically." As he spoke Ana brought her hand to her face, all she could think about was that operation, how she let down so many people, this was all her fault and the shame she felt was sickening. She tried to drown out the screams and gunfire to concentrate on what the doctor was saying but it was proving difficult.

Samantha returned with the glass of water and proceeded over to Ana. Doctor Sanderson opened a small orange tub and took out two painkillers. "These should help for now, you'll be experiencing severe headaches for the next few days." Samantha gave the glass to the doctor and gently began to lift Ana so she could drink properly. She kept her arm around Ana's back and held her firmly. Ana sat upright and looked at the doctor, she nodded and took two small pills, slowly putting them in her mouth. The doctor smiled and handed her the glass which she began to drink, the ice cold water was refreshing to her and she suddenly felt the tightness in her throat disappear. She sighed softly as the glass was empty and handed it back to the doctor. He set it down and looked back at her, Ana looked at him and knew there was something else he had to discuss. She glanced at the light skinned woman supporting her and nodded with a small smile. Samantha acknowledged that Ana was saying she could sit up on her own. Samantha offered a smile in return and remained to help in any way she could.

Doctor Sanderson was looking through some things until he took out what seemed to be a mirror, he stood in front of Ana's bed. "You received a serious injury and I'm afraid it's resulted in the loss of your right eye." It was not an easy thing for the doctor to say, but it had to be done. "You were found with several glass fragments in your right eye, we believe these are from your biotic rifle, found broken at the scene." Doctor Sanderson held up the mirror to let Ana see her face. Her heart began to race as she saw large bandages around her face with material pressed against her right eye, it all explained so much, the complete blur in her vision and pressure on her face. Her breathing got faster as once again she could see the assassin focus in on her, Ana hesitated and cursed herself for it, her enemy was victorious and she failed.

"Not all of the glass could be removed, and I'm afraid your right eye will never function again. As for the rest of your body there were no injuries, I know this must be hard, we are here for anything you need." Ana looked to her right where the window was, it was clear and the ocean gracefully shined in the sun's reflection, She wished everything was like the graceful weather outside, but it's not. She should be celebrating with comrades but instead they were being buried in the memorial field, most of the graves there are from the omnic crisis, she thought Overwatch would not have to bury more but because of her it's certainly the case.

Samantha looked at the Doctor who seemed disheartened by Ana's lifeless reaction to everything, perhaps the news is just too much and she can't process it right now. Doctor Sanderson spoke briefly to Samantha but Ana could not hear them. She just looked at her hands and wondered why she didn't pull the trigger. How could it have been her, that woman with the unnatural blue skin, Ana knew her as the happy wife of Gerard who's now passed. Ana recalled her name as Amélie, she was even at a celebration years ago with the whole of overwatch. Somehow she is now an operative of Talon and Ana didn't even know where to start with that knowledge.

"There was a woman…..not just a Talon soldier, she was an assassin." She finally spoke out, much to the doctor's surprise. "She was a marksman just like me, and I….I was beaten." She spoke with a sorrowful tone and admitting failure is something she's never had to do. "She stole everything from me, my eye, my allies, my.." Ana could not continue, the anger and sorrow building up inside left her feeling dizzy.

"Please rest Captain Amari, I'll inform commander Morrison about this new Talon threat." He spoke calmly and turned to Samantha, instructing her to check up on other patients, she agreed and left and she could not stop thinking about what Ana said, no one has ever seen the great hero so low and vulnerable.

"Doctor….don't tell anyone else I'm here, not even Fareeha" Ana struggled with those final words, she loved her daughter so much and wanted to see her, and at the same time could not face her with this shame she carries.

"Understood Captain, currently commander Morrison and doctor Ziegler are aware you are here, we will not inform any other agents. I'm not sure when they will drop by, there has been mission after mission and they are both across the world in hot zones, helping the world. I'm afraid Talon are continuing their strikes against us."

Ana nodded and leaned back on the pillow behind her, she closed her eyes and felt this immense weight on her, she slowly trailed a finger around her face and felt the bandages, this wound will never truly heal and she'll carry it for the rest of her days. Doctor Sanderson dismissed himself as Ana turned on her side and looked out the window, he closed the door behind him and Ana curled up like she was in that room bleeding out. She felt her eyes water and she began to cry into the covers around her body, for most of the afternoon the room was undisturbed as she cried alone until there was no more tears left.


	2. Chapter 2 - Haunted

Chapter 2 - Haunted

It was much later in that afternoon that Ana finally stopped crying. Her face was stained with dried tears and she could do nothing but look at the ocean in the far off distance. She wondered how Fareeha was getting on in the Egyptian army, Ana had connections to a general who would send monthly updates on Fareeha who was working her way through the ranks. _I need to see her, but i can't let her see me...not like this._ The night was well on it's way and Ana noticed how quickly time had gone by. She found herself once again feeling her face, she felt some roughness on the right side. As part of the injury, smaller fragments got lodged in skin just around her right eye, these were of course removed with ease but had to be stitched. Ana accepted that she'll most likely be covering most of her right face from now on. She heard footsteps approach and figured they were going to check on her again.

"Hello again" A soft voice came from the doorway. Samantha entered holding a tray with food and a glass of water. She made her way over to Ana and waited for her to sit up. "It's important you eat Captain Amari" She held the tray as Ana slowly sat upward, not saying anything as she winced from the pain the movement caused her head.

"Painkillers are what I need right now." She spoke coldly and Samantha took a closer look at her face, she made out the tear stains but dared not mention them. She was carefully monitoring Ana's behaviour and took a mental note of everything she saw.

"I'll get some right away" Samantha placed the tray on Ana's lap and turned around. She swiftly headed to the medical storage as Ana inspected the meal. The soup looked very good and yet she could not find an appetite for it, the need to gain the energy from the food wasn't there and Ana knew herself that's not healthy. She pushed some stray hairs from her messy head away from her face and remained still.

In a moments notice Samantha returned with the painkillers and retrieved two from the small tub. "Remember you can only take two every few hours, the next time will be midnight although we hope you'll be sleeping by then."

Ana gladly took the pills from Samantha's hand and lobbed them in her mouth, quickly taking the glass of water and drinking it. "Thanks, I tried to sleep earlier but I couldn't manage" She did attempt to sleep after crying for hours, she thought it'd be easy but there was just too much on her mind. "When do you finish Samantha?" She took another drink then turned her gaze toward the nurse.

"I'll be finishing at eleven, then the night shift staff will be here, there will be someone for you here whenever the time." The statement finished with a warm smile from the young woman. Samantha really wanted to keep Ana positive, everyone in the medical platform cared deeply for her, she was their inspirational hero but she remembered Commander Morrison instructing them to take it easy on her. He knew she'd be devastated when she woke up so they are going to be delicate and steadily bring her back to her old self. That was the plan anyway and plans don't always come to fruition.

"I appreciate everything you are all doing for me, everything you do here means so much to the cause." Despite how lowly she was feeling, she had to express how much she was thankful for. These people hold her in high regard and have been watching over her like angels. Ana was there from the start, nurtured the growth of overwatch and watched as it grew and grew with people joining from all over the globe.

"That really means a lot to me Captain Amari, can I just say how much you inspire me to strive on and help our cause. You were a leading reason as to why I joined in the first place." She gave a courteous nod and decided to let Ana eat in peace. As she left the room Ana watched and felt a small smile on her lips, a light feeling welled up inside her and she suddenly felt hunger. _Just in time, the soup will be cold soon._ She took the bread and dipped it in before eating, she had to admit it really took her thoughts off things for a brief time.

As Ana finished her meal she set the tray on the table beside her and leaned back. The painkillers kicked in and she let a soft sigh out. It came at a perfect time and she felt tranquil _,_ she took note of the dark sky outside and stared up at the distant stars. The night really is a peaceful time, the beautiful sky lit up by stars and the moon's glow sharing its light on the ocean surface. Lying on this bed made Ana appreciate the wonderful location of this base, so different from the land of her home country. She decided this was one of her favourite spots to solemnly stare out at the unending ocean. As a sniper she's come to appreciate the world and its incredible landscapes. She recalled a mission in Scotland where she led a sniper team to the highlands where a omnic unit were taking refuge. They had to lie in wait for over six hours before they ambushed the unsuspecting bastion units. The lochs and the mountains were some of her favourite landscapes she'd ever seen and kept a photo to remind her how swell it looked.

Ana took a final drink from the glass of water and set it down. She got comfortable in her bed and slowly her eyes closed, everything was quiet except the occasional distant conversation down the corridor. She tried to keep her mind clear and hummed a soft tune she would sing to Fareeha to get her to sleep.

 _Ana awoke in what seemed to be a room, it was fairly large and she could barely make out the pitch black corners of the room. It seemed empty except from the small chair behind her, and there was something else that she saw at the corner of her eye. A broken biotic rifle lying on the ground, worry built up inside her as she came to terms with where she was._

" _Look familiar?" A calm yet deadly voice came from the slender figure approaching from the corner of the room. Ana couldn't make her out but that voice….it was familiar to say the least. The sound of heels made its way to Ana as Widowmaker revealed herself before her in the middle of the dimly lit room. "You look well rested." She smirked._

 _Ana was stunned and found herself slowly walking backward. "It's you….but how, it does not make sense" Widowmaker smiled and continued to approach her, she was in combat uniform, the same uniform during the recent attack. Ana forced herself to close her eyes and try to block it all out._

 _Widowmaker laughed and stood before her, she shook her head and pushed Ana down onto the small chair. "Silence you pathetic excuse for a woman." Ana panicked as she tried to get back up but somehow she was stuck, she felt bound to the chair yet there was nothing holding her there._

" _My my how low you have sunk, who would've thought the great Ana Amari could be bested in battle?" The words came out like poison and Ana shivered at the very voice of Widowmaker. "Yes…..sit there and shake, though it does not suit you. How does a great woman like you fall into the spider's web?" Widowmaker leaned in with those last words and Ana refused to look her in the eye._

" _Avez-vous peur ?" She waited for a response but Ana remained silent, much to Widowmakers annoyance. "You were lucky to survive you know, it could've been a more fatal shot, I suppose you were lucky." She grinned and rested her hands on her hips, glaring down at Ana as she sat helpless._

" _I hesitated, It's the only reason you are still alive." Ana spoke with hatred infecting her voice. She knew this was not real yet it felt like reality. She continued to look downward, an immense pressure built up in her as she felt Widowmakers golden eyes watch her every move._

" _You hesitated because you are not as great as you think you are." Widowmaker's cold hand gripped Ana's chin and forced her to look upward. "So delicate...so fair.." She stroked Ana's cheek then laughed sinisterly. Ana met Widowmakers fiery gaze with a stout glare, she really can't be afraid of this face anymore, she can't._

 _Widowmaker finally let go and stepped back once. "You just don't understand, Overwatch is finished, Talon is the true superiority." Ana cringed at those words and felt sickened by such a threat. A cold air swept through the room and Ana brought her arms close to her chest._

" _Talon will not succeed, you will be stopped no matter how long it takes. I'll see to it myself If I have to." Ana tried to be brave but her words felt empty and meaningless, the look on Widowmakers face certainly made them feel meaningless._

" _Ha! Is that a threat?, I cannot believe it." Widowmaker burst into a fit of laughter and Ana noticed more and more beaming red visors appearing around the whole room. Widowmaker turned around and threw her arms into the air. "The great Ana Amari! How will we ever win against such a terrifying foe!" A thunderous laugh roared around the room which was now fully lit up. There were around fifty Talon soldiers surrounding them, some with their arms folded, some resting with their guns at hand. Ana was frantic with worry and the overwhelming noise made her cover her ears as she prayed for this to be over._

 _Widowmaker ushered the crowd to settle down and turned to the woman in the chair. "See? Even they can see that you are a joke." She smirked and slowly circled Ana. "The question is, what shall we do now?" The crowd got worked up again and began shouting , some of them cursed Ana with aggressive insults as others cheered "Kill her"._

" _Settle down boys." Widowmaker commanded and leaned close to Ana's face. "I don't need to kill her, the guilt is already destroying her, we have only but to watch." Ana felt completely beaten as Widowmaker seemed to chip away at her, exposing her weaknesses and guilt. "That's right everyone, she let her comrades down, people died because of her." Widowmaker slowly brought her gaze from the crowd back to Ana. "There's nothing left inside her now, nothing but regret." Widowmaker whispered then stood up, she placed her heel and the base of the chair and knocked it back. "Enjoy your sleep." Her last words before Ana was sent backward, slamming hard against the ground beneath her._

Ana woke from the nightmare and shot upward, gasping and felt her heart racing as if it were about to explode. She panted heavily and her entire body was covered in sweat, her hair was a complete mess as she decided to get off the bed. She stumbled slightly and leaned against the wall beside the small bathroom. She took a minute to rest and wiped the sweat off her head. She could not believe how much she could remember from the dream and how terrified she was right now. She looked at the door of her room and hoped no one heard her get up.

Ana sighed and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. She slumped down against the door with her back against it and felt her heart, it was beating quickly but had slowed down partially. Ana brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head into them, tears began to flow from her eyes and her body shook as she did so. She covered her mouth as she sobbed, she did not want anyone to hear her and find her like this. She did not want to be seen weak and kept the pain all to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 - Let me help you

Chapter 3 - Let me help you

It was morning now and the terrible ordeal Ana suffered during the night had ended. She managed to get back to sleep and this time she wasn't plagued by nightmares. Ana groaned and lifted her head, she felt a deep strain in her back and her feet were very cold. _Did I really sleep here?_ She rubbed her eyes and looked around, she heard conversations and the medical staff roaming past her room. She stood up and winced slightly, she stretched and tried to limber up after sleeping in such a painful position. She walked over to the sink and splashed her face with water, it really helped wake her up. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, she couldn't bring herself to try and smile even though she just wants to be happy again. She turned the tap off and suddenly heard the room door open.

"Good morning Ca-" His voice was cut off as he noticed the empty bed, it was fairly early and he had expected her to still be sleeping. He looked at the messy covers laid over Ana's bed just as the bathroom door opened.

"Doctor Sanderson…. good morning" She tried to offer a smile and stood forward, drying her hands with a small towel. "I was just washing my face." She spoke casually and felt relief that he hadn't come here earlier where she was lying on the bathroom floor.

The doctor gave a courteous nod and opened his hand revealing two painkillers as the other hand held a glass of water. "Just wanted to give you these to help you through the morning, a nurse will be here with breakfast quite shortly."

Ana took the pills gratefully and put them in her mouth, she took the glass from the doctor and drank almost half of it in one swig. "Thank you doctor, I'm feeling quite perky this morning, my appetite is returning." Those words were wonderful to the doctor's ears.

"That's what I like to hear Captain Amari, you'll be missing a lot of energy so it's important you eat as much as you can for the time being." He began making some notes and passively assessed Ana who sat on the edge of her bed.

"Please Doctor, call me Ana." She spoke with less strain in her voice thanks to the glass of water she has now emptied. She appreciated being addressed with her title but she honestly just preferred a formal atmosphere.

"As you say, Ana." He smiled and put the file away. "So how have you been feeling recently, has there been trouble adjusting? It would be very understandable; you've been through a hard time." Ana picked up on the concern in the doctor's voice, she didn't think she'd ever be sitting being question by a doctor about how she's coping, but here she is. Doctor Sanderson looked carefully as Ana grazed her bed with her hand.

"It's been quite hard, but I'll manage doctor, I always have." Ana admitted as much as she could, but could not bring herself to admit the nightmare or the true pain she feels every second of the day. "I have to be grateful that I still have my life." She was beginning to make peace with that, Widowmaker was quite right after all, it could've been a more fatal wound leading in death. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside and looked back at the doctor who was just listening to every word.

"You're taking this well Ana, and we are very glad to have got you here in time, when you were brought in we were all quite distressed." He thought back to that night when Morrison's strike team arrived on a gunship, they alerted the whole medical unit who made preparations for Ana's surgery. He remembers when they brought her in, her uniform coated with blood as she lay unconscious. The amount of blood she lost was concerning but they were able to stop the bleeding. He quickly came back to the present and glanced at his file. "You'll get a check-up soon and once we are happy with the progress you will be free to leave."

Ana watched as he spoke about her injury, she knew how desperately they must've worked to heal her and was so sorry to bring that upon fellow colleagues. "So I'm sure you have seen the combat report; did you know I let down my team? The comrades I've lost…. I carry their sorrow now. It is my pain and no one else's." Ana stared blankly at the floor as she spoke, she could not seem to find comfort for long before her mind dwelled back to that mission.

Doctor Sanderson noted her words and sighed, he was unsure what to say to that after the somewhat pleasant conversation he believed they were having. "Ana I have seen the report and I can honestly say it was not your fault, you performed your duty and no one can ask for more than that. In troubled times like these innocents will die, we have always accepted this, It's why we strive on to fight the evil and preserve the innocent." He spoke very passionately and Ana was moved by the words.

"Thank you Doctor, that means a lot, I am very proud to have such dedicated people working for Overwatch, you are passionate in your beliefs and it's what makes our organisation so great." She took a small moment to compose herself and the doctor saw the struggle in her ability to try and be relaxed. "If you wouldn't mind, could I have some time to myself please?"

Although He would've liked to have spoken more with her, he could not deny her the request and he got ready to leave. "Of course Ana, take the time you need." He turned and found himself quite concerned with Ana's continued distant attitude, he felt she was holding some of it back when he knew that can be very harmful to the mind. As he left the room a nurse entered holding a rather large tray.

Ana caught a whiff of the food and headed for the table with a chair beside it. The nurse followed her motive and set the tray on the table. "Here you are, it may seem a bit much but the doctor insisted on adding extra." She ended with a genuine smile, it was her first time interacting with Ana who picked up on the nurse's positive vibes.

"It looks wonderful; I feel quite spoiled." Ana returned a smile to the nurse, she felt it was the least she could do for such great service. "And don't sorry about it, I'll get through this no problem., could I some water as well please." The nurse let a small giggle out and blushed as Ana nodded politely.

"Of course, and please, enjoy!" The young woman then turned to leave the room, leaving her sweet fragrance lingering in the air, Ana couldn't help but smile again as she looked at the food. A bowl with some healthy cereal, a plate of pancakes coated with golden syrup, and another bowl filled with fruit. Ana was astonished as the food seemed high quality, she always thought hospital food would've been mediocre at best.

Ana began to eat and she felt much better for it, the sickness she felt since she woke up had lifted and the fatigue was dispersing from her body. Her glass of water arrived whilst she was finishing the pancakes, the silence of the room wasn't as uncomfortable during the day than it was in the evening. Ana looked outside and found herself enjoying the beautiful view, she had to try really hard to have a peaceful mind but when it was clear she enjoyed every minute. She took a bite of a peach and enjoyed the sweet taste as the clouds gently made their way across the sky. She decided to use this moment to think of her fallen comrades, she put her peach down and dedicated this moment of silence to them. After the minute was up she placed her hand on her heart and closed her eyes "Though you are no longer with us, your spirit endures, I carry your pain, you'll never be forgotten. You were all my family and will live on through all of us here."

Her comrades were buried now and Ana felt awful that she could not attend their funerals, Overwatch had memorial days for the fallen in which she could attend but that was not enough. She was not there for the victim's family, she did not get to praise them for their valour and effort in making the world a better place. Ana decided to compensate for this she will praise them each morning just like she had done there. She will mourn them her own way, it was only right she thought.

An hour had passed and she found herself contemplating her life, should she stay with Overwatch even though she's not the woman she once was. _How can I lead them when I'm broken inside? They are my family and I cherish them all, but they deserve a better leader._ She closed her eyes and thought of her beautiful daughter Fareeha, every day she prays that her daughter doesn't endure the pain she feels now. Despite how proud she is of Fareeha, knowing she's in the army does cause concern for Ana. Fighting for justice was Fareeha's goal and she fought passionately for it, Ana had hoped she'd go for a different career, no matter how insignificant as long as she was safe. Despite this, Ana didn't hold her back in the end, she did not want Fareeha to resent her own mother and her own life for not doing what was true to her heart. _Perhaps bravery just runs in our family._

Ana's personal thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps closing in on her door, when the handle turned and the door opened, her eyes widened as she saw Commander Morrison enter the room, still in uniform though the blue coat was missing, he had a combat vest over his white top which lay underneath, he seemed very rugged and she could make out dirt and blood stains over his visible strong arms. "Jack…."

She got up from her chair and made her way to him. He seemed exhausted and both of them weren't quite sure what to say. He'd just got back from deployment and all he could think about was visiting Ana his close friend.

"Finally woken up huh?" He grumbled in his usual tone. Ana eventually smiled and found herself laughing. He joined in with the laughter and dropped the heavy gear bag he was carrying on the floor.

"Jack It's so good to see you." Ana wrapped her arms around him and held him firmly as he slowly embraced her. He wasn't quite expecting the sudden hug but the positivity was more than welcome, he'd spoke briefly to Doctor Sanderson who gave his current analysis on Ana which showed to be quite worrying.

"You too Ana, forgive me for not dropping by yesterday, we were still making our way back here." He sighed and continued to embrace Ana who seemed like she didn't want to let go. "How are things going?" He said a bit quieter and leaned back to look her in the eye.

Ana peered up at him and remained close. "I'm just glad you're back, and I'm…. I'm." Ana looked away, for some reason she did not want to lie again. However, she did not want to put any burden on Jack who has just returned from a mission. "I'm still adjusting; It's been a shock to say the least."

Jack nodded and looked at her right eye which was covered in bandages. He felt a deep pain within him as he looked at her now scarred face, she does not deserve to carry this mark of pain. "Ana I am so sorry you were left behind, if we hadn't evacuated we-" He was cut off by Ana's disagreement.

"No, you do not have to apologise, you were performing your duty Jack, if you hadn't have left then more would've died." Ana looked away and found herself empty and hollow again. "This burden is mine and don't you dare try and carry it for me." Jack was shocked by the cold words leaving ana's mouth and despite what she said, he felt he played a part in her pain.

"But I led the mission, If I had gone against it then you wouldn't have ended up in this hospital." Jack felt very conflicted, he's spent a long time leading Overwatch and as time went on it's taking its toll on him. Even now some missions are claiming his brothers and sisters in arms and it pains him.

"We all know the risks when we fight Jack, that mission was vital and there was no other way around it." Her arms slowly let go of his back and she moved backward, sitting down on the bed. "What happened cannot be changed, all we can do now is move forward." She looked up at him and Jack was having trouble dealing with Ana in such a vulnerable state, this was not the woman he knew, she was the mother of Overwatch and inspirational leader. There were times when she even motivated Jack during the rough battles when he felt like giving up.

"You're right, even faced with this you remain very strong." He walked over and took a seat beside her, looking forward in a blankly manner. "You'll recover Ana, you always do. We are all here to make sure that happens." He spoke with confidence and would do what it takes to help Ana overcome this obstacle. "You're unbreakable Ana, always have been."

Ana looked at him as her eyes began to water. "Jack, I'm….I'm not strong, not anymore." She leaned her head on his shoulder and gripped him with her arms. Jack felt a great amount of grief as Ana began to cry heavily, she could not hold it in anymore and had to release it, it killed her that she exposed her weakness to her comrade like this. Jack was speechless and held his arm around her, holding her close as the broken woman let out her sorrow.

He caressed her hair and felt quite helpless, he realized he's never really comforted anyone before, and it seemed Ana really needed him now. "I'll get you through this Ana, you just have to let me help you."


	4. Chapter 4 - Phantoms

Chapter 4 - Phantoms

Ana opened the bathroom door, stepping inside and locking it behind her. Jack had to leave to meet up with other agents and she was glad he longer had to watch her suffering. _Can't believe I did that in front of him…. what will he think of me now?_ She walked over to the mirror and took a few moments to compose herself, once again it was awfully quiet, not the good peaceful kind of quiet either. She decided a much needed shower was in order, she was holding off the idea for obvious reasons, but she decided it was time to face up to it, you can't run away from yourself forever. She reached over to power the shower and steam soon began to fill the room.

Slowly her hands reached for her head, undoing the bandage. As she slowly peeled it off she looked at the mirror, but just as she undone it fully, she looked away instantly, she was not ready to look at her injury yet. Ana turned around, facing away from the mirror and began stripping off her garments. There was a slight chill as she became bare and entered the showers warm embrace. She took a moment to adjust the tap and create the perfect temperature, she took a deep breath and exhaled softly as the warm water rained down upon her. There was this overwhelming sense of tranquillity and peace as she leaned against the wall, enjoying the cleansing water rattle against her mocha skin.

Soon her toned body was soaking wet and she began washing herself, there was a fair amount of products inside the shower and Ana found herself smiling, it seems the bathrooms are well stocked. She rinsed her body with soap and began to lather shampoo into her aging hair. As she continued to cleanse her body she became lost in her thoughts, her mind raced through so many things but stopped on a repeating subject. _The mission, why did that have to be the outcome? Maybe it was doomed from the start, even if I didn't hesitate it could've been aborted?_ Ana felt ashamed to assume it may have not been her fault, everyone slips up eventually and she condemned herself for failing on such a vital operation. Aghfir li alrrifaq.

Time pushed on and Ana deemed she had been in the shower long enough, thirty minutes had passed as she stared at the white tiles on the bathroom wall, the warm water beating down on her head. She sighed and turned the handle on the panel, and the water came to an abrupt stop. She wiped her face and stepped out of the shower, quickly grabbing a towel and wasted no time drying her glistening body. Her eyes peered over the piles of fresh garments laying in neat piles at the side of the room, she walked over and took an all-white bathrobe with an Overwatch logo on the back, wrapping it around her body. "Must they label everything?" She spoke out and felt a small smile appearing on her lips, the bathrobe itself smelled lovely and she took a moment to enjoy the fragrance of her clean body and hair.

Her body was dry now and she began working on her still soaking hair, she tilted her head slightly as she ran the towel through it. Some memories invaded her mind as she remembered her daughter Fareeha carelessly trying to go to bed after a bath, Ana instructed her you cannot sleep with damp hair and she recalled Fareeha pouting, eventually giving in to her mother's instruction. She found herself smiling again and would do anything to relive those family moments in that big house, just her and her daughter. Thinking of those times made her future plans all the harder to go through with.

Ana was ready to leave the bathroom now but found herself at a halt, her eyes beamed over to the steamy mirror, slowly she made her way over to it and stopped. There was complete silence as she stared at it, deciding enough was enough, she raised her hand and wiped away the condensation off the mirror. A frail gasp left her mouth as she looked at her right eye, the damaged wound was hard to look at, and the area surrounding it being stitched and scarred. Ana felt faint and covered her mouth, looking down at the sink as bile was rising in her throat. She forced it down and coughed, finding herself breathing erratically. "It's just a wound…. soldiers receive wounds, we all know this." she made an effort to convince herself it wasn't as horrifying as she made it out to be, it brought some comfort but the lingering sensation of the wound still had a tight hold on her heart.

She took a firm posture and faced her shame again, looking hard at herself, she brought her hand up and trailed her finger around the area of the wound, feeling the stitches on her skin. Very slowly did it become easier and she was convinced she'll get through this eventually, it's just a shock and that's to be expected. Her breathing became calm and she took deep breaths as if she was meditating. "This scar…. it's a reminder of those I lost, I can't be ashamed of it, I have to do this for them." Her voice was soft and quiet, almost like a whisper. Just as she steadily recollected herself, she suffered a hallucination, Amelie's smirking face grinned at her, as if mocking the visible wound.

Ana's right fist clenched tightly and was slammed forcefully into the mirror, shattering it with complete ease, she gritted her teeth and was relieved that the face was gone although Widowmaker's laugh echoed through her mind, the same sinister laugh from the dream. She leaned on the sink with her hands and looked downward, after a few seconds it dawned on her what just happened, and the searing pain in her right fist as blood ran down her arm, soaking into the bathrobe. "Ealayk alllaena!" She hastily ran the cold tap on full and kept her hand under its steady flow, Ana watched as blood swirled in the base, slipping down through the drain, her heart was racing and it was troubling that her peaceful mood was ruined by this act of self-harm, or at least that's what the staff will think if she ever tells them.

After some time, the blood seemed to stop, with just smaller amounts occasionally escaping the wound, no glass was lodged in her skin thankfully but the mirror was in pieces, she very quickly began to remove it, stashing the broken glass away as she assessed the scene. "Why are you haunting me?" She said with a voice full of strain and annoyance. She bowed her head in defeat and became frustrated with her own actions. She decided to just move on, perhaps this was just a result from the fatigue, she was just not willing to accept that she might be mentally vulnerable at the moment. Ana disposed of her blood stained bathrobe and slung on a new one, wanting to just get out of there for now, she left the bathroom and went back to her room, sitting on her bed and rethinking the event. With much anxiety she looked over as a staff member entered her room.

"Hello An-" Samantha's polite voice was cut off as she looked at Ana on the bed, instantly picking up the missing bandage she was supposed to have on. She entered the room with a small tray with ironically, a fresh bandage and some painkillers. "Oh….hm, you've already removed it?" She said and walked over to the tanned woman trying to actual casual on the bed.

"Ahem, yes I did, it was just bugging me is all, I hope It's not an issue." Her reply came with a soft smile and subtly she kept her right hand behind her back.

"Not at all, besides If you've just showered It's understandable you would remove it, It's time for a new one anyway." Samantha smiled warmly and gathered from the fresh fragrance and damp hair that Ana had just showered, it seemed Ana was in the clear for now. "How's it feeling?" Samantha gestured to her right eye as she prepared the bandage. Ana slung the painkillers and took a drink of the small glass of water accompanying them.

"Odd…. very odd, I mean I actually don't feel pain if that's what you are implying, I just don't feel anything there." Ana looked downward, her left hand playing with the edge of the bathrobe. The hospital radio's music echoed through the hallways as she spoke.

"I see...It would seem the painkillers are doing their job." Samantha scooted closer to Ana's side and continued offering a friendly smile, she couldn't help but think how hard it must be for the captain right now, she wanted to be as caring and positive toward her as she could. "Your wound is healing very well, and the skin seems to be recovering." Her words were gentle and caring as she began to carefully wrap the bandage around Ana's head, her eyes focused on the wrapping of the bandage.

"I suppose that's good news, but my right eye…. I'll never see through it again; I'll never be rid of that loss." She kept her head still as Samantha finished wrapping the bandage around her head, another sigh leaving her mouth.

Samantha could only nod and place her hand on the Captain's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ana, I'm always here for you, even if you just want to talk." Ana looked at the young woman that was comforting her, she smiled and gave her a hug, patting her back a few times.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me." Pride welled up inside Ana as the nurse embraced her hug, moments like these were why she loved Overwatch, to her it wasn't just an 'Organization' It was a family, there was so many times she comforted and hugged the younger members in the early days, giving her the nickname 'Mother of Overwatch'. It seemed her message of treating Overwatch like your family was still going strong as the young woman caressed her back.

Samantha finally let go and blushed. "Younger me would never have dreamed of hugging my hero Ana Amari, but here I am. It's an honour to be in your service and to help you recover." Samantha spoke with complete confidence and it seemed she was in the perfect career, she came off as a bright and caring individual who took her work to heart, always treating her patients with tenderness and kind. Ana gave a courteous nod, knowing Samantha will go far in Overwatch.

"You flatter me really, I'm proud to have been an influence on such a prosperous young woman." Ana leaned back, keeping her arms on Samantha's shoulders briefly. "Thank you for the bandage, it feels much more fresh than the previous." As she was keen to show her gratefulness, Ana's guard had slipped and her right hand was in the open, Samantha was about to pack away the medical items before noticing drops of blood dripping on the bed.

"Oh my...Ana, your...your hand!" Samantha's eyes widened at the rather brutal looking injury. Her hands took Ana's right arm as she assessed the injury. "What happened, why were you hiding this?"

Ana looked at her right hand then the bed, some blood already soaked in, staining in. _How could I be so stupid._ "It was an accident really, I got a little fright in the shower is all…. please Samantha It's nothing serious."

"A little fright?" Samantha raised her eyebrow as she took out some alcohol wipes, pressing them against Ana's hand and wiping away the blood. "This looks like more than a little accident Ana."

Ana winced in pain as the wipes pressed against her wound, the stinging surged through her body and she forgot how irritating those damn wipes could be. "Honestly It's just...I didn't even mean it I just..." Her voice trailed off as she inhaled through her teeth.

Samantha didn't seem convinced, she went through several wipes before she was content that the open wound was cleansed and blood stopped dripping from it, leaving nothing but this stinging sensation causing Ana to tense up.

"It was just an overreaction, I thought I saw something and I acted, I've always been defensive, Try and not worry about it." Ana watched as Samantha seemed to be contemplating a response, but remained silent as she took more bandages from her medical tray, starting to wrap it around Ana's hand.

"I see, Well I can assure you there is no danger here, you know how well our perimeter is guarded Ana…. are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" She finished wrapping the bandage around Ana's hand and gave a sincere look.

The room went quiet as Samantha awaited a response, but Ana deemed it was not fair putting any more burden on a staff member. "I know but...perhaps it was just a one off, it could be the medication or…. perhaps I'm just tired, I will try and rest more." She spoke and hoped Samantha would let this pass, but in reality that could not be the case.

Samantha stood up after gathering her things and looked at Ana who was now laying on the bed. "I can't stress enough how important it is that you rest, I'm glad you will see to it that you are gaining more sleep." She smiled briefly and turned around, heading out the room and leaving Ana to her thoughts. She checked in on Doctor Sanderson and updated him on the situation, and the recent incident.

Ana was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling as she became frustrated again, she felt weak to have let such a thing happen, a simple hallucination made her destroy a large mirror, causing her nothing but pain. She brought her right hand up to her face and looked at the bandage around it, she frowned and exhaled heavily. Even with Widowmaker miles away she seemed to be causing Ana pain. She promised herself she'll begin working on this issue. She couldn't think of how she'd go about doing that, but one thing was certain. She was strong willed, and above that she's been on many battlefields, they have made her strong. In addition to also being a single mother who brought up an equally strong willed girl, she was confident she could beat this sickness that had infected her mind.


	5. Chapter 5 - The rift

Chapter 5 - The rift

Days were going by rather slowly in the hospital, Ana found herself becoming more aggravated by the fact she had to remain in this bedridden state. Despite the conflicting feelings, it gave her so much time to think and process all the emotions as well as planning the future. _To embark on a path of revenge…. I cannot remain with Overwatch; the hunt can only be successful If I'm on my own._ Ana sighed and sat up, she was just too simply frustrated with this lying around.

She makes her way to the window, opening it fully and sighing in relief at the refreshing breeze that hits her instantly. She leaned against the window and peered out, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the base. The sound of the ocean splashing against rocks, the occasional gunship leaving and arriving in the base. There were so many birds perched on the rocks that would scatter with every gunship passing by. She could see some staff members making their way between platforms, some were on drill as others were shifting ammunition from storage to the armoury.

Ana inhaled deeply and watched the flag of Overwatch flutter in the wind. It reminded her how much she gave to Overwatch; it has in a way been her whole life. She wondered if there was a chance she could've had a more peaceful life. In the end she would always come to the same conclusion, founding Overwatch had to be one of her proudest moments, no matter what happens, she refused to regret living such a fulfilling life. As the sun began to peak, she closed her eyes and found herself thinking of her lost comrades, a tear swelled up in her eye but she dismisses it and turns around, sitting at the table near the window and just began reflecting her life.

Ana had a small satchel on the table with several items she requested from her locker. She took out a hologram and tapped the sensor, it revealed her daughter smiling sweetly when she was very young. Ana has truly lost count of the amount of times she's opened this, but she never tired of doing it. She holds the hologram close to her and smiles. "I do hope you are behaving Fareeha." A small smirk creeped on her lips and she finally closed the hologram, putting it back inside the satchel. Her eyes peered over at the gifts and several bouquets of flowers she received from the medical staff, she was rather overwhelmed at the care and tenderness she received here, it certainly helped her remain positive through this tough time.

As the sounds of the world seeped into the room from the open window, Ana perked up at the rather familiar sounding footsteps closing in on her room. Moments later Commander Morrison entered the room holding what seems to be two mugs of hot coffee. Ana sprung up and was fairly delighted by the visit from him, hoping he had let go of the last encounter they shared.

"I'm glad you're up." He spoke as he made his way over to the table, setting the coffee down for her and leaned against the wall, taking a quick sip. "Latte, just as you've always preferred." He smiled a bit and enjoyed the fresh aroma that flooded in from the window.

"I'm always up early…. you know that." She grinned and picked up the right mug, slowly bringing it to her mouth and sipping the edge. She sighed softly and set the mug down, turning to take a seat again at the table. "You still make good coffee; I've always liked that about you Jack." She gazed up at him and crossed her legs, leaning back on the chair.

"It's not like I haven't had the practice, you and I... we were addicts at one point, or it certainly felt that way." He chuckled and took another drink of the much needed beverage. He recalled his younger self going through several mugs a day, even when he was on the field, he always had coffee during any break or rest time. Ana was very similar in that regard. She looked intently at the white mug on the table and traced her finger around it.

"I remember Jack; it was really precious to us wasn't it? We would make big deals about it and would cause a scene if we could not spare time for a coffee break." Ana shook her head and just laughed at those silly memories. Jack chuckled along with her and continued leaning against the wall, looking down at Ana who was rather relaxed at the moment.

"Angela would try and warn us about having too much caffeine but we didn't listen." He brought the mug to his mouth and enjoyed the drink warming his body, he could already feel it spurring his heart and the groggy morning feeling was non-existent. He sighed in relief and began to notice Ana's expression, she seemed deep in thought.

"Do you remember that mission in Paris? The rogue Omnic who was corrupting bastion units for his own twisted cause. I was stationed at the top floor of an apartment building waiting for them to reveal themselves, it turned out they were lying dormant before finally leaving that underground base. She quickly sipped the coffee and wiped her mouth, keeping the memory fresh in her head.

Jack nodded and could remember it clear as day. "Yeah, we had ambush points all around the entrance, when they attacked they really had no chance. I'm sure it took days…" He sighed, rethinking that brutal wait in the cold winter.

"Mhmm, I literally spent two days in that building with some rations, my hologram of Fareeha and a fair amount of coffee, that's how I fell love with the drink Jack. It kept me going through those bitter cold days. I'm always sort of reminded of that event whenever I taste it."

"You've never told me that, it makes a lot of sense though, I suppose It's just another thing that makes you so great Ana, I don't think I've ever met anyone with your patience, just another reason why you're a worldwide hero." He spoke with honesty and never shied away from praising her feats.

Ana felt a slight flutter in her heart, she forgot how much she enjoyed compliments, especially from her closest friends. "You are too kind, I've always done my duty and what was asked of me, though recently It seems I am losing my touch." She sighed and put the mug down, bowing her head.

Jack motioned over to the chair across from her and sat down, the guilt in Ana's voice gave him a very uncomfortable feeling. "You can't blame yourself for it, we all slip up one time or another...I have, and you have seen what that done to me, you'll have to just move on." He reached over for her hand but she shot up, causing him to flinch slightly.

"I can't just 'move' on! I can't stop thinking about it, it's eating away at me every single day, I cannot do this." She winced in pain, feeling some stress go to her head which caused a headache. Jack remained seated, unsure how to respond to her unusual outburst.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you just don't know how much this has impacted me, It's…. It's worse than you think, I'll be honest now, I'm...in pain." She walked over to the open window and leaned her hands on the windowsill. "I've not really been myself at the moment, the incident has not only harmed me physically...but emotionally too."

Jack stood up from his seat and walked over to her side, gazing out the ocean. "I know you're suffering, it kills me to see you like this and perhaps you're right, maybe I don't understand. I pray that you will overcome this because, well…. you are needed here; I need you here."

Ana closed her eyes and raised her right hand which was still bandaged. "Do you know how I got this Jack? I punched the mirror in that bathroom, I thought I saw something which I know wasn't real and I reacted. I harmed myself Jack." Her voice became stale and lifeless as she tried to continue.

Jack held her arm and inspected the bandage around her wrist, it came as quite a shock to him and he felt this horrible feeling of guilt. He once again cursed himself for leading the mission which has now caused a great amount of grief for his lifelong friend. "I had no idea, you have to remember you're still recovering, things won't seem right just now and you might not be used to the medication and isolation."

Ana sighed and could not look him in the eye. "This isn't some temporary thing. It's more than that, I've had nightmares, hallucinations…. negative thoughts. All in account to that woman that I did not eliminate, but instead gave her victory over me." She turned to him and placed her hand on his chest. "I am no longer fit for Overwatch."

Jack gulped and that was not the response he could ever hope to hear. "You don't mean that Ana, no of course not. Just more rest and a break, that's what you need." He tried to sound confident but Ana noted the nervousness in his tone, it made this all the harder to do.

"I'm afraid not, with this injury...I have gained some cover, we haven't told the world my condition and it could benefit me If they never find out. I would be a ghost among the shadows." She glanced at her injured hand, always trying to remind herself of why she's doing this.

"You can't possibly be serious about this! This is your home, your livelihood, you cannot throw that away." Jack became determined to bring Ana back from this but it seemed the upsetting deal had already been made.

"Until I have revenge Jack, I won't have peace of mind, do you want me to remain suffering like this? To keep having nightmares and harming myself? I've gave enough, I feel I have offered enough of my services to the world, It's time to do something for myself."

Jack remained in a state of shock and shifted uneasily on the spot. "Ana you helped build this, all of this. We need you here. I need you here." The last statement cause Ana to look him in the eye, it was proving more difficult but she had to go through with this.

"Jack listen, I will never for a second forget any of you, or everything we done. That's a part of my life I won't throw away, the memories are buried within me. However, I am older now, I believe you can lead on your own now." She placed her hand on his chest. "I'm just not capable anymore, a broken woman cannot lead Overwatch.

There was no response from him, her looked at her bandaged hand resting on his jacket and glared into her eyes. "Not really sure I could do that; I'm honoured to be leading this organization but….to do it on my own? It's never occurred to me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "There has to be another way around this, we'll get Talon back, I'll make sure of it just…. please don't go."

Ana held back some tears and shook her head. "That cannot be so, I'm more than confident that you can do this. There is no other candidate Jack, it has to be you." She tries to steel herself and fight back the wallow of emotions inside. "We will not be entirely separated; I wish to remain in contact. Will you do it, for me?"

He groaned and bowed his head, rubbing his temple. "I'm not really sure, what about Angela? She knows about you." He decided to look back at her now troubled face. "She'll return tomorrow."

"Then we will discuss this more tomorrow, trust me Jack, I want this. The plan I have in mind will require secrecy and careful handling. Once I get the all good from the doctor I will return to Egypt. I've been longing to return for so long."

While still processing this new development, Jack considered Ana's thoughts and emotions. In the end he had no right denying her retirement from Overwatch, or get in her way of returning home. The thought of her just vanishing though, it left him wondering how the future will be with her gone. Most of the veterans were getting quite old now, he realized it may not be long before he's unfit himself.

Ana leaned her head on his shoulder and exhaled softly. "Do you resent me for this Jack?" She asked in a quiet tone. Her mind at ease after finally admitting to that plan.

"Of course not, how could I possibly resent you. You're one of my closest friends and allies. This could change things for Overwatch, but If you truly wish it, then I will not compromise your plan. I just can't help but think…. how will the others react?"

Ana knew he aimed that statement at her daughter, she actually struggled with the notion of leaving her daughter thinking her mother died. _Can I lie to her, Could I lie to Fareeha?_ She grits her teeth and her eyes began to water. "For Talon to truly assume I'm dead, no one can know of my status…...not even Fareeha."


End file.
